That Doesn't Help Make Babies
by sapphiccharmer
Summary: Fill for GKM. Shameless smut. Santana and Brittany are ready to start a family in New York, so they attempt to make a baby. This is a girl!peen fic. Please read warnings inside for other kinks.


**Title: That Doesn't Help Make Babies**

**Fandom: Glee**

**Characters: Brittany/Santana**

**Rating: NC-17/M**

**Word count: 3,292**

**WARNING: Shameless smut, girl!peen, cum play, and dirty talk.**

**Summary: This is a fill from the glee_kink_meme. "Brittany and Santana live together and want to start a family. Brittany is well endowed and cums 3x more than a guy, and Santana loves to talk about how big she is and how thick her cum is. What starts out as sweet 'let's make a baby' sex turns into wild fucking with things getting broken and the headboard banging off the wall. Brittany notices that Santana seems to like pushing Britt's cum out of her pussy, but that doesn't help make babies, so when they are finally done Brittany handcuffs Santana's legs over her head to the headboard so the cum won't leak out. So much cum is bound to make more than one baby.**

**+ And it would be hot as hell if seeing Santana in that position gets Brittany hard again, and she starts pile-driving into Santana and drops another load."**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except a newfound interest in prompt filling.**

**This is un-beta'd, so all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

><p>There was a thought that had been plaguing Brittany's mind all day. She sat at her desk in her newly owned dance studio in New York watching the dance teachers teach their classes. It was Saturday, which meant her studio was mostly filled with kids aging from 3-6 dancing freely and playfully across the wooden floors. She had her head resting on her hands staring longingly though the big glass windows of her office. She wanted a kid of her own. Desperately.<p>

Santana and Brittany moved to New York a few years ago, but it had taken a little while of struggling to get by while Santana attended classes at NYU and Brittany worked as a teacher at the studio she now owns. Santana had proposed after a year in New York, but they decided to stay engaged for a while. They had just recently gotten on their feet: Santana landed a job as a financial adviser for Vogue and the previous owner of Brittany's dance studio had taken a liking to her, and ended up selling the studio to her when he got offered a job on tour with Usher. They got married in celebration of their new careers.

Now all Brittany wanted was to start a family with the woman she loves, but she was nervous. Last year when she brought it up, Santana's head almost blew off with how much steam came from the angry woman, screaming at how it was a horrible idea because they were nowhere _near _prepared for that kind of responsibility. That of course, resulted in some seriously hot angry sex and Brittany grinned at the thought.

* * *

><p>Brittany walked through the door of their small Brooklyn apartment and threw her keys on a side table. The smell of dinner drew her into the kitchen where she found her beautiful wife standing in front of the stove, unaware of the blonde's presence. Brittany quietly tip-toed to the girl and wrapped her arms around her waist, kissing her neck affectionately.<p>

"Mmm," Santana hummed, rolling her head to the side allowing Brittany better access. "Hello to you too." She tilted her head back for a chaste hello kiss, which she promptly received. "Happy to see me?" the brunette grinned.

"I just love you, that's all." Brittany figured if she put Santana in the best mood possible, she wouldn't get angry at what the blonde was soon to bring up.

Santana quickly separated the finished dinner on to two plates and spun around to lean against the counter with her arms crossed. "Okay, what is it you want?" She eyed Brittany suspiciously.

Shit. She was caught.

Brittany just stood awkwardly in the middle of the floor, looking down at her feet. "Can't I just say that I love you?" she said quietly.

The shorter girl softened her expression and walked over to Brittany, wrapping her arms loosely around her neck and gave her a loving peck. "Of course you can baby, and I love you too, but usually you try and butter me up when you want something."

Brittany bit her bottom lip nervously. "I uh…I-I wanted to talk to you about something."

A giggle escaped the brunette's lips. She knew Brittany _way_ too well, and it was adorable how the blonde thinks she can get something by her. "Okay?"

Brittany took a deep breath and clenched her eyes shut and spilled. "Iwanttohaveababy." It all kind of came out as one word. She kept her eyes shut waiting for some kind of harsh reaction, but nothing came. Slowly she peeked through one eye, then the other. Santana kept her place in Brittany's arms, eyes locked to one spot, seemingly deep in thought.

After a few long minutes of complete silence, Santana slowly started to nod her head. "Okay." It came out so quietly, had Brittany not been right in front of her, she wouldn't have been able to hear it.

"Really?"

Santana kept nodding.

"San, you mean it?"

"Yeah I do B. I love you. I'm ready."

Brittany squealed and dove into an excited kiss. Santana laughed at her wife's enthusiasm and hugged her tightly.

Unexpectedly, the blonde slid her hands underneath Santana's ass and lifted her up, to which Santana automatically wrapped her legs around Brittany's waist. She kissed her passionately and began to carry her out of the kitchen.

"Wait Britt, what about dinner?"

"Fuck dinner."

Their lips reconnected. Brittany didn't swear very often, but when she did, it was a serious turn on for Santana.

Britt carried her wife into their bedroom and gently laid her on the bed, never breaking their kiss. Their kisses remained sweet and passionate, yet had purpose. This moment was special, one of the most special in their lives and they wanted to pour every ounce of emotion they had to one another. Brittany ran her tongue along Santana's lower lip, to which Santana responded eagerly, opening her mouth and softly brushing their tongue's together. It didn't take long for the kiss to become heated. Santana's hands tangled into blonde hair as Brittany began to slowly grind their clothed bodies together, her appendage growing at a rapid rate.

"Oh…" Santana whimpered into the blonde's mouth when she felt hard pressure grind into her clothed core. She moved swiftly to grip the hem of the loose dance sweater above her and began to peel if off, Brittany raising her arms to help her do so. Caramel hands scratched gently down Brittany's perfect abs. God, she loved those abs, and Brittany knew it, too. She smirked and lifted her own sports bra off, releasing her round, perky breasts. Santana never got sick of those breasts either. She eyed them hungrily and trailed both hands from Brittany's abs upwards to cup them, immediately starting to squeeze the mounds and roll the pink nipples between her fingers.

Brittany closed her eyes, breathing becoming more like heavy panting. After a few moments she lifted Santana into a sitting position, unbuttoning her blouse and unsnapping her bra, discarding them carelessly somewhere in the room. Her pants and thong quickly followed. But as soon as Brittany attempted to climb back on top of her girl, Santana pressed her hand to her chest, pushing her upward and off the bed, leaving her standing at the foot of it, topless with tented sweatpants.

The blonde looked at her quizzically, as Santana scooted to the end of the bed and wasting no time to pull down everything in between her and her goal.

"Santana..ahhhh." All coherent thoughts were tossed aside as the brunette gripped Brittany's large throbbing member tightly, wrapping her plump lips around the head and swirling her tongue. Brittany's knees almost buckled forcing Brittany to place a hand on the girl's shoulder for support. Her other hand tangled itself into dark locks, guiding her cock deeper into Santana's mouth. She couldn't help but to begin thrusting. Thank god for Santana's lack of gag reflex, because the tip was hitting the back of her throat repeatedly.

"Fuck..." Brittany bit her lip, trying to reign in the foul language about to pour out of her mouth. They were both dirty talkers, but tonight was about passion and love and she was trying her best to keep it that way.

Pre-cum dripped onto Santana's warm, velvet tongue and she hummed in approval, vibrations too much for Brittany to handle. She didn't want to cum yet, but it was too late to stop it. The tightening in her abdomen intensified.

"B-baby I'm…I'm about to…" she breathed out, and tried to remove Santana's head from her pulsating cock, but the girl shook her head.

"I want you to come in my mouth," she demanded. They'd had an issue with this in the past. Brittany had little problem when it came to cumming. There was just…a lot of it. Like, way too much. She always had to masturbate in the bathroom because tissues couldn't even block the copious amounts of cum that shot out of her. Santana had tried swallowing once before but she choked since she wasn't nearly as prepared as she thought she was for the stream after stream of endless cum pouring out of Britt. It had to be several times more than any guy she'd ever been with.

"Are you sure?" The question barely made it out of the blonde's mouth.

Santana nodded and wrapped her lips tightly around the head, using her hand to pump Brittany's huge cock furiously. As Brittany cried out, the warm, salty substance began to pile into Santana's mouth. She rapidly tried to swallow it as fast as she could, but it just kept coming. She swore her entire mouth was filled to the brim when Brittany was finally finished, and for the most part she somehow managed to keep most of it in, leaving some to dribble down her chin and neck.

Brittany looked down and felt herself becoming hard again at the sight before her. As Santana was doing her best to swallow the remainder in her mouth, Brittany kneeled down and licked the bit that had escaped. When she was finished, their lips met for another sweet kiss. Brittany stood again, and Santana took the opportunity to pump her thick shaft into full hardness. She gave the tip one last kiss for good measure, then scooted back on the bed, beckoning a smirking Brittany to her. The blonde crawled up on top of her wife and kissed her into oblivion.

Her nearly double digit inched member rubbed against the brunettes slick folds. Both girls shuddered at the feeling and broke the kiss to stare into each other's eyes. This was it.

"You ready?" Brittany asked sweetly.

Santana nodded. "Let's make a baby."

Looking down and using her hand to guide her placement, Brittany slowly pushed her length inside, sheathing it within the hot, wet walls of Santana's pussy.

"Jesusfuckshit…" Santana let out a string of swear words as the thick member stretched her and filled her up completely. They have sex all the time, but she swears she's either immune to becoming looser or Brittany just gets bigger, because each time she has to readjust.

"Holy shit…you feel so good San." Brittany starts pumping slowly, savoring the amazing feeling of her tightness and warmth. She makes eye contact with her loved and kisses her.

For Santana, there is nothing more amazing than making love with Brittany; becoming one with her. But she was losing her ability to keep herself in check tonight. The pace Brittany was going at was agonizingly slow and she wasn't going to be able to take it much longer. So she decides to kill two birds with one stone. You can make love and fuck like rabbits in the same night, right?

As Brittany continues to pump slowly, Santana grabs the blonde girls head with both hands and looks her in the eyes, conveying how much Brittany means to her through silent conversation. "I love you Britt. So much." She whispers.

Brittany understands. She smiles and leans down for a soft kiss. "I love you too Santana. More than anything."

On cue, Santana wraps her legs around Brittany's waist, forcing her to pick up the pace. Brittany responds eagerly. Her thrusts become rapid.

"Fuck me Britt…" she whines. "_Harder._"

"As you wish." The blonde smiles devilishly before pounding herself roughly into Santana's hungry pussy. Her lips attach to Santana's sweat-coated neck where she nips and sucks her pulse point, and one of her hands finds Santana's breast, where she kneads it and toys with the dark nipple.

"Yess…oh fuck…yes…ohhh…" Santana's moans are getting louder, which only encourages Britt. The headboard is slamming into the wall relentlessly, and she swears if their neighbors were home, they'll will be at their door soon enough. Not to mention Santana is literally _screaming_ as each thrust penetrates her viciously.

"You like that?" she purrs into the squirming girl's ear. "You like it when I fuck you like this?"

"Yes baby…ohhh…I love it…your cock is so fucking _big_," Santana pants as her nails scrape into her lover's back. She may or may not have broken the skin.

Things around them began to fall. The bed was sliding on the floor, and eventually knocked into the side of the nightstand. The lamp fell to the ground with a crash. The alarm clock was sliding off with each thrust, until it dropped off the edge. It was almost like their fucking had turned into an earthquake.

After several love marks made on the darker girl's neck and collar, Brittany pries herself out of Santana's vice-like grip and sits up. She takes the girls legs and throws them over her shoulder, gripping her hips tightly. She thrusts back in with one swift movement and Santana cries out.

Brittany smiles and withdraws again and pauses. Santana opens her eyes at the lack of movement, and meets Brittany's sly smirk. "Please Britt, don't tease…" she pants. The blonde thrusts back in, and hard. She withdraws completely, and thrusts again. And again. Finally, she picks up the pace.

"Holy fucking shit Britt…" Santana grasps the headboard behind her to keep herself steady as Brittany puts all her effort into her thrusting. A sharp tightening rushes through Santana as Brittany angles herself to hit that sweet spot inside her.

"Oh god…I'm so close…" she screams. "Right there baby, right there."

Brittany's hand slides down to the Santana's clit, but just lightly grazes it. "Tell me who you belong to," she demands.

Santana was caught a little off-guard, but if it was possible, she got even wetter. Words weren't forming properly in her head at this point, however.

The blonde slowed her movements, making Santana whimper pathetically. She needed to come. Now.

"Tell me!"

"You!" she cries. "I belong to you, Brittany! Now let me come, please…" She was literally begging.

Pleased with her answer, she picked up the pace again and rubbed Santana's clit furiously with her fingers. "Come for me baby. Do it." Santana saw stars. The prolonging of her release made her orgasm way stronger than usual. Her pussy clenched tightly around Brittany's dick, causing Brittany to fall over the edge as well. The blonde's load shot into Santana's trembling pussy, filling it and overfilling it.

Brittany pulled out and collapsed on top of Santana as the both panted heavily, coming down from their highs. The blonde kissed Santana's neck before lifting her head, but instead of a look of pure bliss like she was expecting, Santana sported a sly smirk. Confused, Brittany pushed herself off of Santana to a kneeling position. That's when she looked down. There was cum pouring out of Santana's swollen pussy, but that was to be expected. Except this time there was a lot more than usual. Brittany furrowed her brow as she watched Santana actually _pushing_ the cum out of her.

"San," she began. "That doesn't help make babies."

"Then do something about it," Santana teased. It was probably the sexiest voice Brittany had ever heard. _Holy. Shit._

Brittany looked around the room for an idea. _Yes._ She scrambled over to the now disheveled nightstand and snatched two pairs of handcuffs.

"What the-"

Before Santana could even process what was happening, Brittany had handcuffed each ankle to the headboard, bending her waist so her core was angled upwards and her legs were spread in a 'V' shape. Brittany leaned back again and admired her handiwork. Thank god Santana was still flexible.

The purpose of this was to keep her seed inside the girl, but the view was just too much for Brittany to handle. She was hypnotized. Her body took control as she crawled over to her lover, who was still preoccupied trying to figure out how her body even _got_ in this position, and slowly ran her tongue around the Santana's leaking hole, cleaning up her mess. Santana just stared at her in awe. She then leaned over and let her tongue stroke over the length of her swollen folds and up to her clit, which she wrapped her lips around and sucked hard, forcing a scream out of the restrained girl. As she lapped at the girls bud, she stroked herself into hardness again. Santana was going to push out her cum? Fine, she'd just have to add more.

Brittany lifted her head and scooted towards Santana on her knees. She positioned the girl's hips to angle slightly downward.

"What are you doing…" Santana trailed off as she watched Brittany position herself at her entrance.

"Payback." Was all the blonde said. She gripped the headboard over Santana with both hands and pushed her cock back in.

"Holy shit Britt…you're so…deep," Santana moaned.

"_Ohmygod_." Britt's eyes shut tight. Santana felt incredible. They'd have to do this position more often. She pumped in and out of Santana at medium speed, the angle doing wonders. She wasn't going to last long. And from the look on Santana's face and the quivering of her inner walls, she wasn't going to either.

The head of Brittany's penis was hitting Santana's g-spot with incredible accuracy. Her legs and back were aching from the odd positioning but she didn't care.

"Are you close baby?" Santana managed to ask through her moaning.

Brittany nodded frantically.

"Come with me Britt," she ordered. "Please, I want your thick cum inside me."

Her words triggered Brittany's orgasm like a gunshot. With one good thrust she emptied herself inside Santana, who yelled out and came as well when she felt the hot juice spreading inside of her.

Brittany was careful not to collapse on Santana this time, for fear of hurting her.

After a few minutes to regain their breath, Brittany spoke up. "If I let you go, are you gonna keep my jizz inside you?"

Santana let out a breathy laugh and nodded. Brittany reached up and unclasped both handcuffs, letting the girls legs fall freely on the bed. Santana lazily opened her arms, to which Brittany happily slipped in them, nuzzling her face into the girl's neck and kissing softly.

"You think we made a baby San?"

Santana giggled and kissed Brittany on the forehead. "Baby, I think there's enough of you inside me to make twins."

Brittany grinned and slipped her arm underneath Santana's torso, scooping her up and rolling the brunette on top of her. Santana squealed and Brittany squeezed her tight.

"I love you Britt-Britt," she smiled but her tone was serious.

Brittany leaned up and kissed the girl's nose. "I love you too Sanny. And our baby." And the girls drifted off to sleep, praying they'd soon have a new addition.


End file.
